Merc with DxD
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: One guy with the powers of the most insane anti-hero ever takes on the supernatural, how will this effect reality? Oc x harem, Issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**

 **Hey everyone, this is a new story that me and Lewamus prime 2016 came up with, and it will be another hero theme, so yea onto the disclaimer, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to Deadpool, heck the story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

Oh, hello there, you might be wondering who I am, and since you can't see let me tell you I am strapped into a can like machine with two crazy mother fuckers grinning like some evil jackasses, but first let me tell you a tale, I was born with fair skin, orange hair and blue eyes, and my favorite color to wear is red, because red goes well with blood, yep I am one of those guys, but back story time, I was raised by a family, a mom who was mysteriously murdered, and a abusive father, who is dead after something inside me snap and shoved a knife into his skull, and with that, I now live with my cousin, well until this shit happened, but on the plus I met three hot girls in the middle school I went to, one was younger than me, but the other two were older than me, and their names were Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, best girl's I ever met, but of course my cousin died, which was fucked up, oh, his parents died to, they were busy and all so I really didn't give that much of a fuck, now don't judge me on how I am sounding, I'm insane, but I have my morals, but after that, shit got so fucking weird, I became a assassin, which was bad ass, but it went down hill when I found out the supernatural exist, a plus to that was I got all my weapons upgraded to deal with that shit, another plus is that I got a girlfriend named Raynare and it was all cool, till her twin came and gave me lung cancer, only reason I found out was that she told me, so yea, now I got these two fuckers named Kokabiel and a guy named Rivizem who are doing experiments on me, putting a shit tone of DNA from multiple beings in me, some that are gods, and others with are devils, angel's and fallen, fucking hell, and now we are going on to what is happening now, oh! I almost forgot my name is Koan Seinaruyami, and this is where my story begins.

"So kid, this is were the real torture begins." A black haired fallen spoke, this man is Kokabiel, while the man next to him had silver like hair, this is Rivizem.

'See this is what I mean, I'm literally fucked here, oh and I forgot to mentioned, my hair is now dark red crimson, and have yellow eyes, so yea, I'm fucked now, and these fuckers better be ready because I will kill them!' Koan thought, before they began to get a bunch of needles.

*3 years later*

"Ah, nothing is better than freedom, three years of pain, needles, and all other shit, and here I am, now, that I am free time to get on with my plan, kill their forces, oh and before any of you readers ask I blew up their lab, and my plan is not going to be complete without a awesome theme song, so author put in a song." Koan told the readers and author.

(Deadpool rap- by teamheadkick)

"Ah...better." Koan commented, before entering a home and started to use the computer inside, and came up with multiple names and designs for suits, before ordering multiple things off eBay, and stuff from amazon and anything related, to only wait a bit to hear the door bell, and saw outside a bunch of gear and materials, then started to mix materials, and sewing a leather suit together, with a mask that matches, then got all his weapons in order, to only then shove them in a pocket dimension, and set up two pistols and two swords ready,, then got his suit on, before winking at the readers.

*Unknown location*

"Alright fuckers, where is your boss!" Koan shouted, while shooting multiple fallen in the head, before grabbing his two swords and slashed two fallen angel's legs off, then got his gun and shoot one in the dick.

"Bastard!" A fallen yelled, but was cut off when Koan shot him in the heart, while not turning around, only to get impaled and fall to the ground.

"HAH! That will teach you, fucking-" A new fallen angel came, but stopped when both Koan got up, and his wound disappeared, and his suit was fixed.

"Yea, that did not hurt, here is something you should know, I have this thing called a healing factor that, won't let me die, no matter what so, yea, now TELL ME WHERE YOUR BOSS IS!" Koan started, before screaming at the guy, while slapping him silly.

*Base*

"Alright, he did not know, but hey what are you going to do, but I got a list of people, about 27 people I guess, so it will be fun to kill them, and get the info, that and I can find out what this top secret plan is." Koan started, before making a build board, and grabbed a tone of bullets from a dresser.

"What? Never seen a guy with bullets?" Koan asked the readers, which made him sigh. "I need to get laid."

*Banking company*

"Ok where is your boss!" Koan yelled, as he repetitively hit someones head into a wall over and over again, making blood appear.

"N-No! I would only get killed by my boss if I tell you!" The man screamed, making Koan sigh, to only then shoot the guy in the back of the head.

*Abandon warehouse.

"Alright get over here!" Koan yelled, as he kicked a woman into a box, but froze when he saw her for the first time.

"Please..." The girl whimpered, making Koan hiss at seeing this.

"Ugh! Is it sexist to not do this, or is it to do this, I-I don't know...oh wait I do, bang." Koan muttered, before casually shooting the woman and walked away, reveling behind him multiple woman and men dead on the ground.

*Bathroom*

"Ok, seriously! When will I find the right fuckers that will give me info, this is the twentieth person I killed that is on this list!" Koan yelled, before throwing a knife behind him, successfully killing someone. "21 people from the list dead, and that was either from a bullet, getting their head cut off, poison, or some other mythical bull shit." Koan groaned, then walked away.

*Home*

"Hmmm...4 months and I killed 22 people of Kokabiel's inner circle, and about over a million henchmen or minors...hmm...last person, all I got was sword, war, fuck...oh wait, that last paper was mine on...stuff..." Koan spoke in a awkward tone, to only punch the wall in front of him.

"You know what, who is next...oh! This is great guys! I get to finally kill my girlfriend's...well ex-girlfriends twin! Happy days do come! Then three bloody fuckers I do not care for, and...Raynare...shit, and it is at...there...Kuoh...now who is there, checking computer, since I know devils own that territory...Rias Gremory...and Sona, don't care for now, but Rias...shit same girl, pictures do not lie one bit, and that is something I hope wasn't true, but hey I get to see Raynare, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko...who before the accident were really possessive of me...maybe I can met him again, my only friend that was not a jackass to me, and is a pervert, well not an open pervert, but has the eye of one if you looked carefully...so school, girls, revenge...sounds like a average Tuesday to me, what do you think?" Koan spoke, as he turn around to see a dog looking at him, his dog.

"Right, took you from hell, yet you do not talk...well go kill the landlord, I fucking spent months in this hotel I'm in and I rather not pay a single dime for it, I am saving up for a house, that and I need to pack, I wounder how everyone is doing right now? Eh I think everything is fine, but I should be careful since I am a wanted man, going by the name of Deadpool, and you are back already...shit better hurry." Koan claimed, as he ran into his room to grab his stuff, while his dog watched him not really caring what his owner was doing.

*At random location in Kuoh*

"Ah here it is, a new home, new life, new beginning...an new people to kill, so what do you say we go in our new home that we 'bought', yea you readers are in for one hell of a time." Koan claimed before he and his dog went into his new house, which was a plane two story house, that is gray.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, I really got nothing to say, but this is it, if you want this to continue and you like it, and you want to ask questions, go ahead, but if you do want to see a new chapter, then I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia),** **Penemue,** **Bennia,** **Kiyome Abe,** **Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat**

 **Anti-hero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter for all of you, but first questions-**

 **Koopa Keep- Well the team work is like this I believe, Kokabiel will get a war, just as he wants, Rizevim will have people on his back, and when he is done doing what he he needs to do, then he will kill Kokabiel, or cause a massive destruction killing everyone, or destroying the world.**

 **Ryuujin96- Maybe a bit pf a Wolverine like Issei.**

 **Ok, there we go, now I do not own Hishschool DxD, the story idea, the Oc's and t** **he story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, night the most dangerous time of the day...where the hero goes around looking for crime...or you are me, a guy in a skin tight costume looking around for one of the fuckers on a list of people that I need to kill to find one of the guys that gave me cancer, and tortured me for years, you know like some regular super hero, except I kill people." Koan spoke to you (Readers), as he walked around town, till he went into the park and saw a dead body on the ground, making Koan gasp, as he knew who he was.

"Shit Issei, you alright?" Koan asked casually, but got no answer. "Hey, you better fucking answer me, mister, this is your father talking...and where the hell am I going with this, let's see...dragon? Seriously what shit did you get yourself into when I was gone? Fuck it...crap I got nothing, do any of you readers know hoe to fix a hole in the stomach...oh wait, well ain't that a bitch, but hey you get to be revive by a...fuck! When I-" Koan started, as he saw a magic circle appear near him, making his eyes pop out of his mask.

"Yea...Fuck this shit I am out!" Koan yelled, before running away, but was not aware that someone saw him, and looked at Issei.

"So this is how you died, interesting...I'm sorry I was to late, my plan was to use this seal to get to you when a spike in your heart happened, but it seems like the person that did this was an expert in magic...strange thing is that it looks like you did not just died from getting impaled, but it also looks like you died from fighting, how strange, it is strange that you fought." A female with red hair spoke with a look of wounder, before pulling something out.

*The next day*

"Alright, here I am, the place where my destiny will be changed, and where a bunch of girl's are looking at me with the looks of lust...great I try not to look suspicious, but here I am getting looked at like eye candy...good thing they are all attractive, I wounder if I will see Rias, Akeno, or Koneko here?" Koan muttered, but he froze when he saw the three girl's he was talking about nearby, looking at him with confused looks, breaking his heart a bit.

"So you are Koan, nice to see you again." A voice spoke behind Koan, making him surprise and turn around to see Issei, and looked at him in shock.

"Issei...holy shit your eyes are fucking green!" Koan exclaimed in surprise, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at what he said.

"And you have a different hair color and set of eyes, yet I know who you are." Issei replied, which made Koan look at Issei a bit, and noticed many changes since when they were kids.

"You are a dragon now! Am I right?" Koan asked Issei, who looked a bit shock at hear his friend knowing that, but then smirked.

"Should have known, considering that you have the sent of blood, so let's talk after school, because all I know I am part devil now and the person that revive me was talking for about an hour about you, there was literally nothing else she would talk about, but a bit before that she was begging forgiveness." Issei claimed, making Koan look at him with a raised eyebrow, before gasping a bit.

"Really? Well then we have a lot to talk about, so after school you tell me what the hell is going on." Koan told Issei, who nodded his head, before leaving.

"Yea...this will be a shitty day...and I mean that in every way possible, I did not had a good breakfast." Koan spoke to the readers, before heading off, as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko looked at him with confused looks.

"Do any of you two think he is familiar?" Asked a red haired girl, while the two people next to her shook their heads in a 'no' fashion.

"No, but his sent is somewhat familiar, I just can't remember where though." A white hair girl replied with a neutral tone, making a black hair that was next to her look at Koan one more time, but could not figure it out one bit.

"Arar, maybe it is nothing, but he seems to know a lot about Issei, Rias, so what do we do?" The black haired girl asked the red haired girl who is named Rias, while Rias was thing about what to do.

"Nothing, at least for now we do nothing, this is someone new, well we think is new, so we will just have to wait and see what will happen next, that is all we can do for now, but I will ask Sona if we can get some info, so Akeno, Koneko let's go." Rias answered, which the two nodded their heads, and went off to class.

*A few minutes later*

"Hello class, we have a new student today." A teacher spoke, making everyone in the class have different reactions.

"I wounder if it will be a boy like Kiba!" A girl squealed, with others agreeing.

"Oh man, I hope it is a girl that has the goods." A boy spoke, with other guys, except Issei , agreeing with him.

"Hello class, my name is Koan Seinaruyami." Koan introduced himself to the class, but all he got were whines and moans of hatred from the guys, except Issei, and squeal and cheers from the girls.

"Alright class settle down, and Mr. Seinaruyami go sit down next to Issei, over there." The teacher spoke, as Issei raised his hand, causing Koan to nod his head, but he looked at the readers for a second.

"I think we all know this shit will be a regular thing now, and we all fucking know it." Koan claimed, as he took a next next to Issei, but no one actually did ot hear him speak, since everyone was in their own minds.

*After school*

"Hehe, so what did you think of your first day?" Issei asked Koan, who looked at the sky a bit seeing that it was night, before looking at Issei.

"Fine, there was a lot of work, that is probably my only complaint...but my favorite part was seeing the diffrent types of girls and their...assents." Koan replied with a grin appearing on his face, while Issei did not hear the second part.

"Yea, the work part sucks, but you get use to it, plus you are lucky to have that many girls to look at you, I get the few glances, but that is it really." Issei told Koan, who rolled his eyes at that, not really caring what Issei said.

"You people see he is a pervert, but at least he is not all that open about it." Koan told the reader, but before he can continue him and Issei jump out of the way to avoid two spears that were about to hit the two, and they saw two females in the air, both look identical, except one was wearing a sweater, and sweats, and the other was wearing some very reveling clothes, but their eyes were were different, one had violet eyes filled with mischief, while the other one looks like they lost life in their eyes, but seeing one of them, made Issei pissed off.

"Huh, well look what the cat drop in, a bitch that I have to settle the score with." Issei declared with a sharp glare, as he looked at the female that was wearing the reveling clothes, who frowned when she looked at him, making Koan look confused.

"Well I never seen him this pissed off, oh and people in the audience when you see someone like this if he/she is talking to you, either if you have the guts fight him, or run away like a pussy, but Issei, what did she do? Cause I got a score to settle with this bitch as well." Koan told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, before shrugging it off.

"Well she killed me, after I found out that she claimed that she kidnapped you, and beat you up like like no tomorrow." Issei explained, causing Koan to twitch in annoyance, but he did not noticed a portal with four people coming out, looking at the four.

"Oh, you did not fucking said that, well then I guess this will take some maximum fucking effort, to kill and torture you, cause no one fucking messes with Koan Seinaruyami!" Koan yelled, as he pulled out two guns, making everyone that knew Koan in the past looked at him in shock, except Issei who just grinned, and punched the cocky looking girl into the ground, allowing Koan to fire multiple bullets at the girl, but she quickly got up and tried to escape, but she was not fast enough since the bullets hit her arms and legs, causing her to spit out blood, but she made eight black wings come out of her back and flew away, as Koankept trying to shoot her.

"Dude, she is gone, but knowing what just happen, she will be back, either to kill us, or some other kind of bullshit." Issei told Koan, who just growled, but froze when he heard multiple people walking towards them.

"Koan..." Four females spoke, making Koan freeze and slowly turn around, and saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and a female he knew look at him with tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

"Uh...hey girls, it has been...years...also you look like you have died Raynare did something happen?" Koan spoke awkwardly, but all he got was four girls jumping him and were crying in his chest, as he tried to get his guns away from hitting any of them.

"Well it looks like someone is whipped..." Issei muttered, as a boy with blonde hair agreed with him.

"Well, how about we head somewhere to talk, cause I really would like to know what has happened when I was gone." Koan declared, which the girls agreed, and dragged him up, with Rias and Akeno grabbing one of his arms, Koneko grabbing his right leg, and Raynare wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yep totally whipped." Issei mumbled, but what he didn't know was that Koan heard him.

"Hey readers, remind me to kick Issei's ass." Koan told the readers with narrowed eyes, strange thing was that no one heard him.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask them, but other than that I still hope you all like it and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia),** **Penemue,** **Bennia,** **Kiyome Abe,** **Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat**

 **Anti-hero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now as always I do not own Hishschool DxD, the story idea, the Oc's and t** **he story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

 **[Ddraig speaks]**

* * *

"So, is anyone going to tell me what has happen since I left? Seriously these people being awkward when they see someone they thought was dead, but is actually alive, you readers have to admit it is a bit casual in these cases." Koan asked everyone, before looking at the readers, which no one noticed, but Issei just sighed, and looked at everyone that was there when Koan said his name.

"I will go first, it was about two days after your cousin and his parents died, I was just going there to remember the memories there." Issei spoke in a far away tone, causing Koan to roll his eyes.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

'Hmm...I wounder where Koan went to, after his cousin, and cousin's parents died, all I know is that he left, but I do owe him a lot, he managed to get me to not be a pervert, that could have been hated by many, and could have been a disgrace to my parents.' A younger Issei thought, this version of Issei was wearing a red shirt, and blue jeans, with average sneakers, but before he could do anything else he saw someone near Koan's cousin's house, and this person looked really suspicious, so against his better judgement Issei hid nearby and tried to listen to what the person was saying or doing, but was shocked when he saw the person talking to someone else, who also looked suspicious.

"So the child left?" A voice which sounded like a man asked, which the other person nodded their head to answer.

"Yes, if we kidnapped the kid, we could have used him to get to that red haired bitch's brother, and kill him, or his sister." Another voice that belonged to another male, who sounded a bit smug, causing Issei's eyes to widen when he heard what the man said.

"Alright, but first, hey kid come out!" The first male called out, making Issei stiff when the guy said that, and tried to hold in his breath so he could not be noticed, but that was short lived, since the male grab his head and lifted Issei up.

"Interesting how this kid was here, we almost did not notice him." The second guy claimed, as he punched Issei in the gut hard, making the boy gasp in pain, while spitting out some spit.

"Why...?" Issei groaned, causing both men to look at him in confusion, till they realize what Issei was talking about, and started to laugh, which made Issei narrow his eyes at both men with hatred.

"That is simple the girl we are after is a devil, and we are not making a reference or anything of the sort, she has devil blood in her, while her brother is a devil king, so as long as he is in control war won't happen, bit of kill his sister, which is the girl we are after, then he will snap, and we will prove that Fallen angeles are superior!" The first man claimed with a dark laugh, with his buddy joining in, causing Issei to give out a low growl, which no one heard.

'Is this it? Will I die? I'm sorry mom, dad, and you too Koan, I can't save your friend, I am to weak to beat these guys.' Issei thought, as he saw the first man making a spear out of light, and was ready to stab Issei, making the boy flinch and closed his eyes.

 **[Do you want to live?] A voice spoke in Issei's mind, shocking the boy, as he realizes that time is moving very slow in his eyes.**

'W-Who are you?' Issei thought, as he heard the voice scoffed at what Issei said.

 **[That does not matter at the moment, now I am not going to ask again, but do you want to live?] The voice replied, making Issei think about it for a second and nodded his head.**

'Yes...I want to live, I want to see my family and my friend again!' Issei exclaimed in his thoughts, making the voice laugh at what Issei said, but it wasn't one of mockery, but it was a laugh filled with amusement.

 **[Very well, I will need something in return though, give me your arm and you will escape.] The voice told Issei, who widen his eyes at what he heard.**

'No! Take my heart if that will help me beat these guys, if I run then they will come after me, and will hurt my parents.' Issei replied, as the spear was almost was about to kill him, but he heard the voice 'hummed' in surprise.

 **[You have some guts kid, by the way my name is Ddraig, but very well, with this process your body will change through the process, leaving me to be the one to take you home, so basically, this will hurt like a bitch.] The voice now known as Ddraig told Issei, who widen his eyes for a second, till something in him snapped.**

"I am Issei Hyoudou, the user of the Boosted Gear, the Red Dragon Emperor, Go over booster!" Issei called out, making both men look at Issei with a raised eyebrow, but looked at him in shock when they heard a deep voice.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig called out, making the man let go of Issei, who was now in red dragon like armor, shocking both men.**

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei screamed, as he launched a red beam at both men, actually destroying them completely, and once that was done, Issei fell to the ground knocked out from that attack.

 **[Don't worry kid, I will take care of things from here.] Ddraig told Issei, who gave a small nod.**

(Flashback end)

"And that was it, there is really nothing to tell after that, I woke up the next day taller, stronger, then I trained, that really is it, then I went to find out who tried to kill your cousin, and your cousin parents, but as a result you see where it got me..." Issei spoke with a small hiss at the end, as everyone looked him with a surprised look on their faces.

"Ok, that is cool, but seriously my back story sounds more tragic and painful, Issei's was just about how he became apart of the supernatural." Koan claimed to the readers, while everyone did not noticed, except Issei, who raised an eyebrow at him, but did not question it at the moment.

"So, with that said, who is next?" Issei asked everyone, who looked at each other for a few seconds, till Koan sighed.

"Talk about a killed audience...I think...but, I guess I will say what has happen to me...even though the readers know...so I left Koah and went around the world as a assassin, till I came across the supernatural, and I was saved by Raynare, and in time we started dating, until her twin came in and gave me cancer, then I was experimented on by a devil and fallen, who were doing two different things, there was one that wanted war, and another that wanted the end of the world basically, then they experimented on me, making me how I am now, a guy that can heal as fast as fuck, and is impossible to kill, except maybe age but that is me saying that I actually might be immortal, but other than that nothing can kill me, but I escaped and made weapons and gear to kill supernatural beings." Koan told them, causing the girl's to gasp, but Issei and Kiba winced, which in a few seconds Koan say Raynare looking to the side with regret on her face.

"I should have know she did something...after all she likes to see me suffer, I will kill her the next time I see her." Raynare muttered, making Koan whistle at what she said.

"Man that was a real turn on...so Raynare what happened to you after the whole disappearing thing?" Koan said to the readers, before asking Raynare the question that really got on her mind, which made Raynare look at the ground in sadness and grief.

"Went back to the base of Fallen Angels and cried, I was broken that is all I can really say, I was just broken and almost died a lot of times, and you can tell by my appearance that I became sloppy, but if anything I am glad that you are back, and I will help you get back at my sister, the bitch made you have cancer, and I want some payback." Raynare answered with a look of rage, causing Koan to grin at the end.

"Well then this will be a one insane fight then, that is when we find their base...I could ask the author about the location though, but all I got was nothing..." Koan claimed, before whispering to the viewers, which Issei noticed and raised an eyebrow at what he heard, but just ignored him.

"That is interesting that you got with a fallen to fall in love with you..." Rias muttered in a displeased tone, making Koan snicker at her tone.

"So? I don't judge race, if there is a girl I like I do not care about her race, but I should ask what did you three girls do when I was gone, I can understand not noticing me immediately, since you know age and the whole experiment thing, so what did you, Akeno, and Koneko do when I was gone.

"Yea...we were depressed, it hurt a lot to know that you left, it took us a few months till we were almost back to normal." Rias answered, with Akeno and Koneko agreeing with her, causing Koan to give a small weak smile.

"Don't worry, I won't be disappearing this time...but for the moment Issei, Kiba, you both are on my shit list, so I am going to have to shoot a shit tone of bullets at both of you!" Koan started in a sweet tone, before becoming violent towards Issei and Kiba, who both did not get what he said, till they remember what he was talking about, and ran when they saw Koan holding two guns in his hands.

"Hey...can we talk about-RUN!" Issei shouted, as he jumped out of the window in the ORC room, with Kiba close behind, causing Koan to growl at this.

"Oh no you bastards don't! Get back here so I can shoot your fucking faces off! It will teach you not to say that I am whipped!" Koan yelled, while he ran after the two, but as he did that the girls watched what happened fo a second, before starting to giggle at what is happening, while hearing Issei and Kiba scream in fear.

"Please! We are sorry!" Issei screamed, but the girl's heard gun shoots being fired and knew that Koan was trying to shoot them.

"To late!" Koan yelled, as the screams of terror from both Issei and Kiba were heard.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now with that said and done, I hope you like the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask them or PM me, but with this said I hope to see you all next time, so yea see you all next time.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia),** **Penemue,** **Bennia,** **Kiyome Abe,** **Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat**

 **Anti-hero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now as always I do not own Hishschool DxD, the story idea, the Oc's and t** **he story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

 **[Ddraig speaks]**

* * *

"Ugh...you are an ass..." Issei groaned, as he was holding his shoulder in pain, with Koan next to him, who was smirking at Issei.

"Well it is a lesson, say anything that I do not like, then I will kick your ass, I wonder if Kiba is alright, eh, what do you readers think, you think a devil can survive a few bullets hitting his legs and such, probably not, but who knows? Not me...actually I do, I just do not want to spoil the surprise." Koan spoke to both Issei and the readers, confusing Issei a bit, but did not ask any questions about what he was sating for his own sanity.

"Whatever, you head to the school, I am going to go help that girl." Issei told Koan, who raised an eyebrow when Issei mentioned about helping a girl, and saw a girl wearing a nun like outfit, but before Koan could say anything Issei was already talking to the girl.

"Great...stupid plot development...I guess I should head to school then...wish I had a car though, I could make it better than the Batmobile maybe, what do you people think?" Koan muttered, before looking at the audience/readers as he asked them about his question, till he bumped into someone when he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Who are you?" A voice questioned, making Koan look up to see a female with a bowl like hair style and wore glasses, and was wearing the female uniform from school, causing him to blink for a second, till he sensed her energy.

"Ah! You are Sona Sitri, Rias told me about you, her best friend, yet a rival since you two are apart of the superpowers or something like that, both from different clans, having older siblings that are leaders, it is a rivalry to figure out which leader's sister is stronger! You readers have to agree since this is true." Koan replied with a small smile, before whispering to the readers, which the girl now known as Sona as did not notice it since she looked at him in shock.

"Rias told you...wait, you are that boy she met when she was younger, that actually explains a lot actually, so mind telling me what were you thinking about when you bump into me? After all if you did not noticed that you are at school, then it must be something, and judging that you know my real name, then you also must know about the supernatural, am I right?" Sona questioned, making Koan look at her with a thoughtful look on his face, which annoyed Sona.

"Hmm...so many questions, and so many ways to answer them...well it does not matter, I will make it short and simple I suppose, I was thinking about what to do about a friend of mine Issei, I think you know him since he is a part of Rias' group, and if she praises you as much as she says then you must know everything about him like a stalker, but them again she can be a stalker to at times, but that is what I love about her, same could be said about Koneko and Akeno, Raynare to, but yea, Issei went to help someone, and that is it, and yea I know about you supernatural beings, and I am on a mission to kill someone! If you were only there for my backstory the last few chapters, then we would have a lot to talk about, but, eh, what are you going to do, I am going to head to class, later Sona." Koan answered Sona in a cheeky like tone, causing Sona to blink for a second, as Koan walked away, with her trying to figure out what was going on.

"This will be...strange." Sona muttered, before heading to class, unaware that Issei came to school, and hurried to his class without being noticed whatsoever.

*After school (during night)

"You know, you should really calm down Rias." Koan told Rias, who gave him a sharp look for a second, before looking away with a small pout.

"Yea, I know...I just do not understand." Rias replied in a fustrated voice, causing Koan to blink, before looking at the readers and gave a small shrug and smile.

"Ah, you guys must be wondering what the hell is going on? Am I right? Of course I am, but for those that don't care, whatever, now what happened is that Issei was showing a girl who was a nun to a church, which Rias sensed, and scolded Issei, who hanged out with the girl, and so on so forth, they got into an argument, leading to Issei leaving to do his jobs, while everyone else just did their own thing, which makes sense to me because he has fucking dragon DNA in him, which could explain a lot more than what anyone could think, but that is besides the point, Rias had been spinning around in her seat ever since the two argued, leaving me to deal with her, as everyone else went to do their own jobs, and Raynare went to my home for who knows what, I do not know, but I trust her." Koan told the readers, while Rias did not pay attention, and gave a small sigh.

"Hey Koan, can you do me a favor?" Rias asked Koan, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, but I have to ask what is it, cause I really can't do anything if I do not know what I am doing." Koan told Rias, who nodded her head at what he was saying.

"It is simple really, I just need you to do a quick devil contract for me...well check on the person really, since this person is a usual, who always calls on one of us every week, it has been like that for a long time, so I need you to check on it, please? I would, but I have a contract I have to go to." Rias said to Koan, as he nodded his head and walked to the door.

"I got it, and this is when you know that something bad is going to happen, if it was not supernatural related then there is the chance of no death, but since it is, then there is the case that death, or kidnapping has occur, and I really would hate it if I was right, but then where is the dame action in all of this?" Koan spoke to Rias, before looking at the readers with a small smirk on his face, before leaving.

*A few minutes later*

"Here is the place...got my guns, got a sword, yea I am ready to kick some ass if there is some murder, and kids this is how you prepare...well if there is any kids reading..." Koan muttered, before entering the house in front of him with one gun ready, till he entered a living room and saw corpse on the ground, then he heard someone laughing right behind him, and saw a priests with white like hair.

"Well I expected a devil, not a...what the hell are you? Cause you are are giving out a strange aura, eh, does not matter I will still kill you in the end." The man spoke with a creepy grin on his face, as he lifted a gun tried to shoot Koan, who did a barrel roll to the side, and brought out his second gun and tried to shoot the man, but failed when the man started to use a couch as a shield.

"Hey, why the hell did you kill these people, and what is your name...but do not answer in that order, otherwise I will have to get Mr. Shot out!" Koan called out, while pulling a twin barrel shotgun out of his pants pocket, then looked at the readers.

"Names Freed you fucker, and when this is over you will be turned into little tiny pieces, meaning I will chop you up." The man now known as Freed laughed, as Koan rolled his eyes.

"Well guys time to take this fight to the next level, time to go in the matrix." Koan told the readers, before jumping in the air and did a side roll in the air all in slow motion, with his shotgun ready to shoot Freed, who looked up for a second.

"Hey you fucker what are you-Arg!" Freed started while standing up, only to be shot in the gut, making him scream, just when Koan landed on the ground and hissed for a second.

"I, wow, um...ok, hey readers do I turn him in or...get a signal out to tell someone what is going on?" Koan asked the readers, till a red magic circle appeared, and Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Issei, and Kiba appear, just when a nun started to heal Freed.

"Koan you are ok!" Rias called out with a smile, as Koan sighed at what she said.

"I am not going to easily die, but this guy killed the contractor, so yea that is something, jeez I get I am back, and they don't want to see me disappear and all, but they are taking this way to far." Koan told Rias, before muttering to the readers, but he soon saw Issei looking at the nun in shock.

"Asia..." Issei muttered with wide eyes, causing everyone to look at him with a bit of a surprised look to hear that he was talking to someone from a different fraction.

"Issei...so you are a devil...I never really expected that, but deep down I somehow knew...but even though I know...I do not regret meeting you..." Asia spoke in a low whisper, which both Issei and Koan heard and were surprised, except Issei, who smiled.

"Well you fucking devils are here, not what I had planned, and to make it worse I did not get to hurt anyone...but hey I can't win everything, so till next time!" Freed called out with a large smirk on his face, as both him and Asia were sucked into a magic circle, making Issei shock.

"ASIA!" Issei called out, but soon disappeared when a red magic circle appeared under him, taking him to who knows where, with the others doing the same thing, except Koan, who looked at Freed for a second.

"I am going to kill you the next time we meet, so get prepared, cause I will kill you and save the girl...or my friend, but I do hate stereotypical situations, fucking pisses me off, do you readers agree? Put a comment if you do." Koan told Freed, before muttering something to the readers, just when he was transported away, leaving just when Asia and Freed disappear, with Freed giving out one creepy sounding laugh, and Asia giving out a look of fear.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, another chapter done, now I hope that you like the chapter, and if you have any questions that you would like to ask, then go ahead and ask, or you could PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia),** **Penemue,** **Bennia,** **Kiyome Abe,** **Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat**

 **Anti-hero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now as always I do not own Hishschool DxD, the story idea, the Oc's and t** **he story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

 **[Ddraig speaks]**

* * *

"Dude, you ok?" Koan asked Issei, who looked pissed off at the moment.

"Well I am pissed off that a person I met, who is my friend, is going to be used for whatever the fuck those people are planing to do something to Asia, and I will save her." Issei replied in a harss tone, causing Koan to roll his eyes at what Issei said.

"Jeez, try to help a guy out and he gets on your ass, see what I am dealing with at the moment readers." Koan told the readers, as he pulled two swords and guns out of his pockets, before tapping Issei on the shoulder, who looked a bit surprise at seeing Koan with some swords and guns.

"Ok, I am lost, you are not going to try and stop me from heading to the church, so I can save Asia, cause I thought you were going to tell Rias what I was planning to do." Issei spoke in surprise, but Koan just rolled his eyes at that and sighed for a second.

"No, I rather kick some ass to be honest, cause if I tell Rias, then she will be cautious and wait to attack who know when, I like her and all, but I do have the you know mind to kill that bitch, who gave me cancer and made me a human lab rat, seriously, I need to kill her before I move on with my life, I know sad thing right?" Koan told Issei, before looking at the readers, which honestly confused Issei about who or what he was looking at, till the door to the house that Issei lived was open to reveal Raynare.

"Is there something up Raynare?" Issei asked Raynare, who looked away with a sad look in her eyes.

"I heard what you were planing, and I want to help, my sister has been crossing lines that I hate her for crossing, but when we do this I want to save my two friends there at the church, they were forced into this, and I was not in the state of mind at the time to help them...so I want to save them, I know where they are and how many there are, so we have that going for our plan, but all we need is a way in." Raynare told the two boys, which made Koan smirk a bit.

"Don't worry babe, I have a way in, just leave it to me." Koan claimed with a big grin, making both Issei and Raynare confused and worried aboiut what Koan is thinking of on how to get inside the church.

*An hour later*

"Ahh!" A bunch of ex-church members called out, as a truck crashed into the front of the church and started to roll, till it stopped in the middle of the church, scaring everyone in the room, but a head that had a mask on came out of a window and looked around.

"Hey!" The person called out, but ducked when all the exorcist tried to shoot him.

"Whoa there, I only have twelve bullets, so you have to share!" The male called out, making all the exorcist look at each other for a second, as a red figure jumped in the air, and started to shoot all of them one at a time, while doing gravity flips in the air, and easily killed everyone in the room, till he sensed that someone was behind him, to only pull out two swords and stab someone in the gut.

"You know...this is something that will take some time for me to get use to." A voice spoke, causing the mask man to turn his head a little, and saw Issei looking at him with a shocked look on his face, with Raynare next to him looking stun.

"I can't believe that I was actually dating Deadpool...that is both awesome, yet scary at the same time." Raynare admitted not being able tp get the stun look of her face, causing Koan to shake his head at this.

"Great they are out of it...HEY GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!" The masked man now known as Deadpool called out, bring both Issei and Raynare out of their thoughts and made them look at him.

"Yea, right sorry, just shock you know, that you Koan, you are Deadpool." Issei said with a still stun face, making Deadpool grin a bit, but even though he can't see it Issei can't see it, he knows that he is grinning.

"Yea, just absorbr the glory of it all, but later, now we have people to save, so first Raynare tell us the lay out of the church." Deadpool spoke to the two, before looking at Raynare, who looked at him for a second.

"There is a secret passage that leads to down stairs where everyone is at...that is it really, just pull the lever over there and that is it." Raynare claimed with a straight face, causing both boys to blink and look at each other for a few seconds, till Deadpool went to find the lever Raynare talked about, and when he did and pulled on it a secret door open up, that lead to down stairs, leaving both Issei and Deadpool to look at it blankly.

"You have got to be kidding me, that is both awesome and obvious." Deadpool commented in a blank tone, while slumping a bit, before getting his act together and headed down stairs, with Issei and Raynare behind him, until they were near a door that leads to another room, and open it a bit and looked inside and saw a bunch of ex-exorcist, as well as two Fallen that are tied up, with Asia nearby, in front of the three were Raynare's sister, and a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"Reynelle what the hell are you thinking you will kill Asia if you do this ritual." Raynare muttered now finally saying her sister's name, shocking both boys.

"Oh snap, do you readers hate when you learn that they are going to kill someone when you are getting close to saving someone, well I know that it is expected for most people expect this to happen, but know we all finally know her name, but seriously what is the plan?" Koan told the readers, before looking at Issei and Raynare to hear if they have a plan in mind.

"Well if I have a guess two, one is when we jump in and attack head on, and two-" Issei started, before Deadpool nodded his head and kicked the door open, while pulling out two machine guns and started to shoot all the exorcist as fast as he could, but when he when he ran out of bullets he got a bazooka and shot the floor, making a massive explosion, and after a few seconds Deadpool walked out of the explosion unharmed.

"Plan A rules, but you fallen better be ready, because I am using maximum effort!" Deadpool called out, as he got a lightsaber and jumped at Reynelle, who quickly rolled out of the way, which was her mistake since Deadpool ended up cutting a pillar, causing to break and a small piece from the top of the pillar to fall and hit a white haired man on the top of the head, knocking the man out, before he started to teleport around the room at light speed, shocking Reynelle, till he appeared behind her and slashed one of her wings off, making her scream in pain.

"Hold on there, try anything and I will kill these two!" The man spoke, while he hold a lightspear at the necks of a blonde haired girl with Gothic like clothes, and a blue haired woman wearing a business shirt like clothes, but what he did made both females grit their teeth, until they froze when they saw something green coming from Asia's chest.

"Not so fast!" Issei called out, as he appeared in front of the man and punched him through the gut instantly killing him, shocking everyone, till Issei shot a red beam through the guy destroying him completely, before breaking Asia out of where she was,causing the green glow from her chest to disappear, before he went to the two female fallen angels and got them out of their binds..

"Dohnaseek!" Reynelle called out, before she was stabbed through the chest, killing her, but she had enough energy to turn her head a bit to see that it was Deadpool that killed her.

"Yea, yea, enough with your crap, it is time for your death sentence!" Deadpool exclaimed, before cutting Reynelle in half, causing a lot of blood to splatter out of the now dead fallen, as everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"I hope what you did was worth it sister..." Raynare muttered, causing Deadpool to look at her for a second, then looked at the readers.

"What would you do at a moment like this...I can only think of three options to 'what to do when your boyfriend kills a family member in front of me', one help grief, two call in for some help, and three bang her, and let's be honest I do not think any of these ideas will work, cause I literally cut her sister in half." Deadpool claimed to the readers, till he felt someone grab his arm, making him look at the person, to see that it was Raynare that was doing it.

"Koan...can we go somewhere private...I don't want to feel sadness at the moment I rather feel pleasure..." Raynare muttered, shocking Deadpool, as he looked at the readers.

"Option 3 always works kids..." Deadpool muttered to the readers, before both him and Raynare disappear though a magic circle, leaving the two female fallen, human, and devil alone.

"...You girls can stay at my place for now, my parents won't be home for a month or two." Issei told the girls, who nodded their heads.

*With Koan and Ranare*

"Now!" Raynare called out as she jumped Koan and quickly ripped off his Deadpool suit in a quick pace, as Koan quickly took off her own clothes as well, so that he could see her well developed womanly body, while Raynare got to look at his muscular body, but she trailed down, till she saw her prize, his 8 length stick.

"It has been a long time since either of us had sex with the other." Koan commented, as he started to send gentle kisses on her neck, while pushing Raynare down on the bed, so that he could kiss her whole body, and while he was doing this Raynare moaned , until she moaned louder, and her breath hitched when Koan inserted two fingers into her lower regions, while also having her left breast in his left hand and played with it.

"YES! More! I want to feel more!" Raynare called out in pleasure, making Koan grin a bit, as he started to suck on Raynare's other breast, making the poor girl cry out in pleasure, and causing her to come, which made Koan grin.

"Time for the main event babe." Koan whispered in her ear, causing Raynare to shiver in both fear and lust, till Koan started to push his rod into her, making her gasp as it got deeper and deeper, which lead to Raynare screaming in pleasure, while Koan grunted, and pushed himself in and out of Raynare at a slow and even pace.

"Faster! I want you to pound me!" Raynare yelled out loud, making Koan grin, before he went faster and faster, and started to pound inside of Raynare, which made loud slapping noises when their skin's hit each others, and Koan kept doing this for ten minutes without stopping, while Raynare came multiple times from small climaxes to large one, until Koan felt something inside of him stir.

"I AM GOING TO COME!" Koan called out, which made Raynare gasp.

"INSIDE, I WANT IT INSIDE!" Raynare screamed, as they both came, but when that happened Raynare black out from all the pleasure she received, while Koan watched her.

"Night..." Koan muttered, before passing out next to Raynare, as they both cuddle with each other.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, another chapter done, now I hope that you like the chapter, and if you have any questions that you would like to ask, then go ahead and ask, or you could PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira, Xenovia**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia), Penemue, Bennia, Kiyome Abe, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat**

 **Anti-hero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now as always I do not own Hishschool DxD, the story idea, the Oc's and t** **he story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thought'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

 **[Ddraig speaks]**

* * *

"Hey everyone..." Koan muttered, as he walk towards everyone, who was in the ORC room, with Raynare behind him, with a bright aura around her.

"Not going to ask, I am not going to ask what the hell you did last night, not caring one bit, I am done, just..yea, that is all I have to say." Issei claimed with a non-caring look that showed in his eyes, making Koan scoff at what Issei said.

"Fuck you, not the first time I had sex, and it is not the last, especially, when we have to find...never mind, it is not important now, especially to you readers, don't want spoil anything yet." Koan replied with a frown, while looking at the readers, which both Issei and now Kiba noticed and raised an eyebrow at what he just said, before shaking their heads, before looking at Akeno, Rias, and Koneko, who looked angry.

"Well he is in the dog house, that or there will be a massive cat fight, either way, I want to get out of here before that happens, or someone should come here to stop the chaos before it happens." Issei muttered, and as if the author heard him, the door to the room open and a bob haired girl the same age as Rias and Akeno came into the room, with another girl the same age, with long flowing black hair, which made everyone focus their attention on both girls.

"Sona, you are here? Is there something wrong?" Rias asked the bob haired girl whose name is Sona, as she shook her head in a 'no' like fashion.

"No, I just came here to show you my new peerage member Saji, who is my new pawn, and to talk about the the familiar forest." Sona answered Rias, who understood what was going on, while Sona moved to the side reveling a boy around who was in the same class as Issei, Kiba and Koan, but this boy had blonde like hair, but he had a uncaring look in his eyes.

"Hey man, names Issei." Issei introduced himself with a small wave, but Saji just gave him a raised eyebrow, showing a look of overconfidence and cocky, making Issei sigh in a low voice in annoyance, with Koan showing some amusement, with a dark look in his eyes.

"So you are the pawn that Sona talked about? I bet you are not even that strong, it took me four pawn pieces just to become a devil, how much did it take you?" Saji asked Issei, who just sighed, as he appeared in front of Saji and punched him in the gut hard, which made him freeze and spit out some blood from the hard solid punch that he felt.

"Eight, but numbers do not determine strength, it is heart and will, never forget that." Issei claimed with a frown, as Saji fell to the ground in a unconscious state of mind, while everyone watched with wide eyes, except Sona, who just sighed at the actions Saji has made.

"Never mind, Rias you shall go first, might teach Saji a lesson, but otherwise you are heading to the familiar forest first, oh and Koan, take good care of my friend." Sona spoke in a tired voice, before looking at Koan with a small smile on her face, before leaving with an unconscious Saji and the female next to her, leaving everyone stun about what just happened in the last few minutes.

"Well, thanks to Issei, we are able to get him a familiar, and Asia as well." Rias claimed, which confused Koan for a second.

"When did Asia become a devil?" Koan asked Rias, who rubbed the back of head for a second, which made Koan amused that she did that.

"Well it was after you left, and Issei brought the two fallen here with Asia, and told me what happened, though he still is not happy that he is a devil, he is surprisingly some what ok, well I hope he is, but anyway, when he brought them here Asia requested to be a devil so that she could be close to Issei, and since she did become one, she can now get a familiar, you can come as well, since your DNA is some what devil related, meaning that you can get a familiar as well, if your interested that is, which by the way is tonight." Rias explained to Koan, who nodded his head at the explanation that Rias gave him.

"Might as well, I mean come on, hanging out with my friend, his could be lover, you, Koneko and Akeno, almost sounds like heaven, if we all went then yea, well that is heaven to me, what about you readers?" Koan replied with a small grin, while looking at the readers, making everyone have mix reactions from what he said, but Issei just looked at him with confusion in not understanding who he was talking to, before sighing.

'Just ignore it, might get to crazy for you to understand anyway Issei.' Issei thought with a sigh, while everyone was trying to get their senses together, except Kiba, who was somewhat confused about why he was not mentioned for a second, before shrugging it off, and went to get ready for tonight.

*Later that night*

Alright everyone, we are here." Rias told everyone that was part devil, as they all appeared in a forest, that piped both Issei and Koan's interest.

"So this is the familiar forest, looks like a regular forest." Issei commented, making Koan look at him for a second.

"Except that their are creatures here that don't belong to a normal forest, see this readers, hr tried to make something seem cute I guess, but in the end he made himself forget the most important valuables in his surroundings, that or he is acting like an idiot, anyway what are we suppose to do now?" Koan commented, before asking Rias a question, but before she could answer him, someone appeared on a tree nearby.

"Ah, lady Rias it is nice to see you again!" A male voice spoke, which made everyone look at the man, causing Koan to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright I give, who is the hobo? And how does he know Rias?" Koan asked everyone, which made Issei smirk, while everyone gave him an amused look, except the man, who just frown at what Koan called him, before smelling himself, then shrugged.

"Koan this is Zatouji, he is the guardian of here, and the familiar master, so basically any type of familiar that you want that has a certain trait or image, then he is your guy to find that familiar." Rias explained to Koan, who blinked for a second, before looking at Zatouji, then at Rias, before doing the same process over and over again, making everyone look worried.

"I get that, but I will still call him a hobo, actually I will call him hobo-man!" Koan declared with a childish smile, surprising everyone about what he said, leading to Issei burst out laughing like a maniac, while everyone else looked at him with a amused look on their face, except Asia, who tilted her head at what Koan said, but Zatouji just gave a blank look.

"Alright, so three people want a familiar, so what type do you want..." Zatouji asked Issei, Koan, and Asia, who looked at each other for a second, before going into deep thought about what type of familiar they want.

"Something cute..." Asia told Zatouji, who gave a small smile, and nodded his head, just as Koan and Issei gave her a small smile of support, before they both went back to thinking about what type of familiar they want.

"Well I would not mine to be either like a dog or cat to be honest, I really like both, so either one is ok." Koan added with a small shrug, while he did not noticed that Koneko was smiling at him about what he said, with Zatouji nodding his head at what Koan said, before looking at Issei, who was still think with his eyes closed.

"I guess something dragon related and strong, if you do not have anything like that, then I guess nothing." Issei said in thoughtful tone, making everyone look at him with wide eyes for a second, especially Zatouji, who was now sweating bullets.

"Um...Issei don't mind me asking, but why do you want a dragon familiar?" Rias asked Issei, who looked at her with a uncaring look about the subject they were talking about.

"nothing much really, just thought since I am a dragon, well half of a dragon, why not get a dragon familiar, it might be better for me, other than that, I might learn something new that only a dragon can learn, since dragons can teach dragons something dragon related, besides, I know how much dragons like their freedom, so there is that and they won't be capture and can do whatever they want, I am not going to make the dragon I get do work that I can easily do myself, so yea, does that answer your question?" Issei replied with a shrug, shocking everyone, just as Zatouji started to sweat at what Issei said.

"Well there are not that many that will fit the bill, except one, but the only problem is that she is not here...no that is not the right word, I do not know here she is at all, the only thing I know is that she helps out a devil with somethings and that is it, if you want her as a familiar then you have to get her attention, unless you are the Red Dragon Emperor, yea she hates all of them, kill almost every user, but if you are the user of the boosted gear, than I suggest you stay away from her, so that is it really, I am sorry to say that it is impossible, but she does watch the rating games, so maybe you can pike her interest in one of those, but with that said, I guess only two people are getting familiars today." Zatouji spoke, before noting Issei was grinning, making him confused, till he noticed everyone's horrified faces, till it clicked to his mind about who Issei was, and began to become pale.

"So who is this dragon that might want to come and kill me? I am curious to know who it is." Issei commented, which lead to Zatouji frowning for a second.

"May luck keep you alive, for when Dragon King Tiamat finds you, she will kill you on the spot." Zatouji claimed with a serious look on his face, surprising everyone on who would likely kill Isseim except Koan, who raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, isn't Tiamat a king, then should she be called queen, than King?" Koan asked Zatouji, who blinked for a second.

"True, but she was ok with the name, so I just rolled with it, besides, I think we have to only find you a familiar now." Zatouji told Koan, who raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, to see a small baby dragon on top of Asia's head, making everyone blink at seeing the dragon.

"Ok, what the hell, one long conversation and she already has a familiar...kudos." Koan spoke with a tired voice, while kicking a rock in a random direction, which hit something, causing something to yelp, but the voice sounded female.

"Well, you have some luck." Issei commented, as they all walked to the source and found a dog.

"Is that a Inugami?" Kiba asked, which made Zatouji nod his head in awe, before another Ingami appeared, one of them had black like fur and the other was a grey wolf with bright blue eyes.

"Yes we are, now what the hell is wrong with you people, kicking rocks, you could seriously hurt someone." The grey wolf claimed, but before anyone could say anything, a jet black dragon, with blood red wing and eyes appeared shocking Zatouji.

"A vampire dragon?! I thought they were extinct!" Zatouji exclaimed in shock, as the dragon now landed in front of everyone, and was looking around, till the dragon looked at Issei for a second in interest.

"Huh...well this just became interesting." Koan commented, as he brought two guns out, while Issei started to crack his knuckles and stood next to Koan, ready to help him out in this fight.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, another chapter done, now I hope that you like the chapter, and if you have any questions that you would like to ask, then go ahead and ask, or you could PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Koan harem- Raynare, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Sona, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, fem great red, fem thriexa, Yaska, Yami (A assassin Inugami), Mira, Xenovia**

 **Issei harem- Asia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le fay, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Gabriel, Kunou (Same age as Asia), Penemue, Bennia, Kiyome Abe, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tiamat, Oc**

 **Anti-hero**


End file.
